dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
LABOUM
center|650px LABOUM *'Nombre:' **LABOUM (Internacional). **라붐 (labum) en Corea. **ラブム (Rabumu) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'LABOUM'?: '''El nombre "LABOUM" en francés significa "fiesta". En línea con el significado del nombre del grupo, LABOUM mostrará el encanto de ser diferente del estilo sexy y crear su propio estilo único. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Número de integrantes: 5 chicas. **'Número de ex-integrantes: '''1 chica. *'Debut: **'Corea:' 28 de agosto de 2014 **'Japón:' 07 de noviembre del 2018 * Fanclub Oficial: '''Latte (라떼) ** '''¿Por qué Latte?: Es la combinación de LABOUM y beauté (belleza en francés). Quiere decir que los fans son la belleza de LABOUM. * Agencia: **NH Media Entertainment / Nega Network Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Nippon Columbia (Japón). Carrera '2014: Debut con su Primer Single 'Petit Macaron Las agencias '''NH Media' y Nega Network se unieron para debutar a un grupo de chicas Laboum, que había estado entrenando durante cuatro años. El grupo fue anunciado como el grupo hermano de U-KISS. Laboum lanzó su primer álbum Petit Macaron el 28 de agosto de 2014, tras el lanzamiento de su vídeo musical para su canción principal Pit -A-Pat el día anterior. La canción fue escrita por Seo Ji Eum, conocido por éxitos como f(x)'s "Electric Shock" y "Twinkle" de TaeTiSeo. El 28 de agosto Laboum tuvo su presentación debut a través del programa de televisión M! Countdown. Regreso con su Primer Single Especial 'Petit Macaron: Data Pack' El 24 de octubre Laboum dio a conocer a través de su cuenta oficial de Facebook una foto que anuncia el regreso del grupo a la escena musical Coreana con la canción What About You?. Este tema es parte de su segundo single “Petit Macaron: Data Pack”. Después de revelar varias fotos individuales durante una semana, además de un teaser para elevar la impaciencia de los fans, el grupo regresó el 1 de noviembre con su nuevo video titulado What About You?, de su segundo single 'Petit Macaron: Data Pack'. El nuevo vídeo musical muestra a las integrantes Solbin, Yulhee, Yu Jeong, ZN, Haein y Soyeon con un concepto más serio y maduro, la coreografía que nos muestra su despliega su encanto e inocencia. Laboum realizó su primera presentación de regreso con What About You? el 31 de octubre en el programa musical Music Bank. '2015: Tercer Single 'Sugar Sugar El 17 de marzo, la agencia NH Media anunció el regreso del grupo publicando dos nuevas imágenes teasers a través del Facebook oficial de Laboum en donde aparecen ZN y Soyeon. Una vez chicas muestran un ambiente sencillo y delicado a través de un concepto natural. Durante los siguientes días se revelaron las últimas fotos teaser y una grupal. El 26 de marzo Laboum reveló el vídeo musical para su tercer single '''Sugar Sugar', en el que se incluyen sus otros temas You Playin y Fantasy. Fantasy es una canción que les dio Miryo y Jea de Brown Eyed Girls. En el vídeo musical de la canción principal, las seis chicas del grupo disfrutan de una fiesta de pijama llena de color. Laboum comenzará las promociones de Sugar Sugar el 26 de marzo en “M! Countdown” de Mnet. Continuarán promocionando activamente la canción en otros programas musicales como Music Bank e Inkigayo. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Single 'Aalow Aalow ￼Laboum anuncio su regreso al revelar algunos teasers. las chicas revelaron el nombre de su nueva canción con un ambiente retro que se llamará '''Aalow Aalow'. Laboum también reveló un vídeo-teaser el 25 de noviembre a través de su canal oficial de YouTube en donde podemos escuchar un poco de lo que será su nuevo concepto musical, el grupo regresa con una imagen divertida y alegre. Laboum lanzó el 6 de diciembre el vídeo musical para Aalow Aalow y contó con un estilo retro elegante, pero desenfadado. El 4 de diciembre, Laboum llevó a cabo su presentación de regreso para Aalow Aalow en Music Bank. '2016: Quinto Single 'Fresh Adventure El grupo sorprendió a los fans el 18 de marzo con la publicación de un teaser a través de sus redes sociales, anunciando su regreso para la época de primavera. El quinto single se titula '''Fresh Adventure' y se publicará el 6 de abril. El 23 de marzo Laboum reveló una imagen grupal para su nuevo single Fresh Adventure. Las chicas posan en un círculo en la hierba, y emiten la sensación de un picnic de primavera refrescante. Su maquillaje es ligero y femenino, ya que emiten un ambiente juvenil mientras que sonríen dulcemente a la cámara. Laboum reveló la lista de canciones de su quinto single. La pista del título, "Imagine More", suena muy optimista y brillante, perfecta para la primavera. Laboum tendrá su primera presentación en The Show. 'Regreso con su Primer Mini Álbum "Love Sign"' El 8 de Agosto se lanzó una imagen donde se daba comienzo a su regreso, el cual está programado para el 23 del mismo mes. En un principio se dijo que regresarían con single álbum pero luego se lo cambió por mini álbum el cual contendrá 6 canciones. El 23 de agosto, LABOUM regresó oficialmente con su primer mini álbum, “Love Sign”, y el tema principal “Shooting Love”. “Shooting Love” ha sido creado por el equipo de producción Iconic Sounds y muestra el lado más alegre y lleno de energía del grupo. La canción habla sobre los sentimientos románticos que tienen por alguien especial y desean entrar en el corazón de esa persona. En el vídeo musical, 3 miembros se enfrentan a las otras 3 componentes. Al final, Soyeon, Solbin y Haein salen triunfantes con sus armas de amor y disparan a los corazones de Yujeong, Yulhee y ZN. LABOUM tuvo su primera presentación el 24 de agosto a través de Show Champion. 'Regreso con su Segundo Single Especial 'Winter Fairy'' El 25 de Noviembre durante la transmisión del Music Bank 'se anunció su regreso con imágenes individuales de cada miembro. El 28 de Noviembre se dio a conocer el primer teaser del MV. El grupo lanzó su último single y vídeo musical “Winter Story” el 2 de noviembre a media noche KST. Los miembros lucen como si hubiesen salido de un cuento en el vídeo musical y la canción intensifica el parecido con un cuento de hadas con letras que hablan de un amor dulce y mágico. "Winter Story" es un remake de la canción de UN "The Story of a Star" (2005). '2017: Segundo Mini Álbum 'Miss This Kiss' ' El 10 de abril, el grupo reveló que su próximo segundo mini álbum se titulará “Miss This Kiss”. Junto con esto, también lanzó su agenda de regreso que muestra cuándo los fans deben esperar sus fotos teaser, su video teaser, su popurrí de lo más destacado, y por supuesto, el producto final. Las chicas lanzarán su nueva música el 17 de abril de acuerdo con la agenda publicada, y también llevarán a cabo un showcase para su regreso en el mismo día. Sólo por la imagen, es evidente que LABOUM volverá con una imagen diferente al de su último concepto de cuento de hadas para “Winter Story”. 'Regreso con su Tercer Single Especial 'LABOUM Summer Special" El 16 de julio se dijo que LABOUM regresaría con un single especial de verano para el 26 de julio, el 18 de julio se lanzan las primeras fotos teasers individuales de ZN y Solbin disfrutando en la playa, el 19 de julio se lanzan las fotos teaser individuales de Soyeon y Yulhee y el 20 se lanzan las ultimas fotos teaser individuales de Yujeong y Haein. El MV teaser fue lanzado el 25 y el 26 fue liberado el MV de la canción 'Only You', se puede ver como las chicas de LABOUM disfrutan del verano con una canción estilo retro. 'Salida de 'Yul Hee' El 3 de noviembre, la agencia de LABOUM liberó una declaración oficial, diciendo: “Ante todo, nos disculpamos con los fans de LABOUM por anunciar estas repentinas noticias. La miembro Yulhee decidió abandonar el grupo”. “Yulhee mencionó en varias ocasiones a la agencia que ya no le interesaba estar en la industria del entretenimiento, y después de una larga discusión, hemos decidido respetar su decisión y rescindir su contrato”. “Inclinamos la cabeza en señal de disculpa a quienes amaron a LABOUM. Como agencia, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ayudar al resto de las miembros a reanudar sus actividades grupales”. '2018: Regresó con su Sexto Single 'Between Us', Primer Comeback con 5 integrantes' El 10 de julio se anunció en sus redes sociales que estarían lanzando un próximo sencillo el 27 de julio. En las fotos teaser individuales, se ven con un concepto más maduro y sensual. El 23 y 25 de junio se publicaron los teasers del vídeo musical. El vídeo y el single 'Between Us' fueron lanzados el 27 de julio. Tuvieron su primer stage en televisión para 'Between Us' en M! Countdown el 26 de julio. Debut en Japón con su Primer Single 'Hwi hwi' El 7 de noviembre el grupo hizo su debut en Japón, bajo la agencia Nippon Columbia. La canción promocional principal es la versión en japonés de su tema de 2017 'Hwi hwi'. El single logró la posición #9 en los charts de Oricon. Regreso con su Séptimo Single 'I'm Yours' El 5 de diciembre el grupo lanzó su sexto single coreano, que cuenta como tema promocional la canción 'Turn It On'. LABOUM presentó unas fotos promocionales muy cálidas para 'I'm Yours', pero el tema principal es muy prendido para bailar y además llega con un misterioso videoclip. En el increíble vídeo musical, encontramos un baile impresionante que pretende atrapar a los espectadores de principio a fin. 2019: Regreso en Japón con Primer Álbum Japonés 'Love Pop Wow' LABOUM regresa a Japón con su nuevo álbum dedicado exclusivamente a sus fanáticos de dicho país, el título del álbum es 'Love Pop Wow!' , que incluye contenido pop y lindo, y visuales con lindos disfraces de fiesta. También se anunció que los eventos de lanzamiento del álbum comenzarán el 24 de abril. Ese mismo día se lanza el álbum. El 27 de marzo el grupo tiene su primer fanmeeting en Japón. Regreso en Corea con su Primer Álbum Completo 'Two Of Us' Según la agencia de las chicas el 27 de agosto, LABOUM lanzará su primer álbum completo 'Two Of Us' el 19 de septiembre. Anteriormente, LABOUM insinuó su regreso con una imagen de spoiler de su set de filmación de MV, aumentando la expectación. Esto marcará el primer álbum completo de LABOUM, 5 años después de su debut. Integrantes center|650px De izquierda a derecha: Hae In, Yu Jeong, ZN, So Yeon & Sol Bin. *Yu Jeong (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *So Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *ZN (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Hae In (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Sol Bin (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-integrante: *Yul Hee (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) 2014-2017 Discografía Corea Álbum Mini Álbum Single Single Especial Japón Álbum Single Temas para Dramas *''Oh My'' tema para Spring Turns to Spring (2019) Programas de TV * MBC Music Idol School (28.10.2014) * Mnet Moon HeeJun Pure 15+ (YuJeong & ZN) (29.10.2014) * Music ON! Rookie Talk (06.11.2014) * After School Club Ep.119 (18.11.2014) * KBS Let's Go! Dream Team 2 (30.11.2014) * (Arirang) Pops in Seoul (2014) * E Channel Brave Writers (YuJeong, ZN & HaeIn) (04.12.2014) * KBS W Shopper Man (YuJeong, HaeIn & SolBin) (08.12.2014) * KBS Golden Bell Challenge (14.12.2014) * Mnet Mwave Meet & Greet (20.12.2014) * Mnet YAMAN TV 1 (05.01.2015) * Mnet YAMAN TV 2 (YulHee & HaeIn) (26.01.2015) * Hello KPOP (08.02.15) * KBS Dream Team Seaseon 2 (ZN, HaeIn & YulHee) (01.03.2015) * Music ON! Rookies Special (LABOUM, Gfriend & A.KOR) (05.03.2015) * KBS 1 vs 100 (YuJeong & ZN) (08.03.2015) * SBS Star King (SolBin & YulHee) (09.03.2015) * I can see your voice (Yulhee) (29.10.2015) * Hidden Singer (Yujeong, Soyeon & ZN) (31.10.2015) *After School Club (08.12.2015) * Pops in Seoul: Pick & Talk. (24.01.2016) * LABOUM TeleVision on VApp! (2016) * HeyoTV. (2016) * The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) * Pops in Seoul (17.02.2016) * Weekly Idol (13.04.2016) * KBS Girl Group Battle (27.01.2017) *After School Club (Arirang, 2018) (28.08.2018) (Ep.331) Reality Shows * LABOUM Project (2016, MBC Music) Vídeos Musicales * "Shall we Dance" - Im Chang Jung (2014) Anuncios * 2017: EISENBERG PARIS L'Art du Parfum * 2017: Ttobongee Fried Chicken * 2017: Com2uS Pro Baseball for Manager Live 2017 (mobile game) * 2016: Samsung Pay Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Jump Concert Festival (29/07/17) *Ulsan Summer Festival (24/07/17) *FIFA U-20 World Cup Suwon Global Culture Festival (11/06/17) *Word Friends Music Festival (2/06/17) *Hongik University Festival (18/05/17) *Seoul Food Festival (5/05/17) *Seoul Sea Festival (4/05/17) *2017 COEX C Festival (4/05/17) *K-DRAMA Festival (20/02/17) *2016 KBS Gayo Daechukjae Song Festival (29/12/16) *2016 SBS Gayo Ultra Dance Festival (26/12/16) *SAF SBS Award Festival (26/12/16) *Food & Culture Festival in Hanoi (11/11/16) *Nanli Bluss Pool Festival (30/07/16) *Summer K-pop Festival (4/08/15) Programas de Radio *KBS''' Sukira Kiss The Radio (YuJeong) (29.09.2014) * KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (LABOUM & Juniel) (11.10.2014) * SBS K.Will Young Street Radio (07.11.2014) * MBC SimSimTaPa (LABOUM & Lovelyz) (29.11.2014) * Arirang SUPER KPOP (15.12.2014) * KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (YuJeong) (02.01.2015) * KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (YuJeong & SoYeon) (01.02.2017) Premios Curiosidades *Suzy de Miss A las apoyó vía Instagram, los primeros días de promoción de su canción principal: "Fresh Adventure", llamando la atención de sus seguidores. * ZN, Yul Hee y Yu Jeong hicieron un "Self Reaction"; grabándose a sí mismas viendo su MV debut 'Pit a Pat'. * Tuvieron su primer fansing el 28 de Septiembre de 2014 en Jongro. * Son consideradas las hermanas menores de U-KISS. * Su primer concierto fue en Camboya junto a sus compañeros de agencia U-KISS. * Lograron juntar un 100% de fondos para la realización de su próximo álbum en 5 minutos por medio de '''Makestar. '''Makestar es una plataforma especializado para la financiación de contenidos Kpop, donde los usuarios de todo el mundo pueden unirse y financiar sus proyectos favoritos. * "Miss This Kiss" logro el puesto #1 de Hanteo Chart adelante de grandes artistas durante horas, demostrando que no fue solo un golpe de suerte. * En el episodio de '''Music Bank '''del 28 de abril de 2017 se dio a conocer que los finalistas de la semana eran, por primera vez '''LABOUM con su single "Hwi Hwi" contra el pre-single de IU "Can't love you anymore", al final, las ganadoras fueron''' LABOUM''' con "Hwi Hwi", sin duda alguna esto trajo enorme felicidad a las chicas, pues desde su debut en 2014, ésta es la primera vez que ganan en un show musical. * El día 23 de septiembre de 2017 tuvieron su primer showcase en Japón al cual asistieron unos 5.000 fans. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial (Japón) * Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Instagram Oficial *V App Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería LABOUM01.jpg Pagein.jpg La.jpg Lala.png LABOUM5.jpg LABOUM6.jpg LABOUM7.jpg LABOUM8.jpg Videografía Corea LABOUM - Pit A Pat|Pit A Pat LABOUM - What About You|What About You LABOUM - What About You (Dance ver.)|What About You (Performance Ver.) LABOUM - Sugar Sugar|Sugar Sugar LABOUM - Aalow Aalow|Aalow Aalow LABOUM - Journey to Atlantis|Journey To Atlantis 라붐(LABOUM)-상상더하기 안무연습 한강ver.|Journey To Atlantis (Han Ver.) LABOUM - Caterpillar (making ver.)|Caterpillar (Making Ver.) Japón LABOUM「Hwi hwi -Japanese Ver.-」Music Video| Hwi hwi (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:Nega Network Entertainment Categoría:Nippon Columbia Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:JDebut2018